


Sing for me, Loverboy

by Pnce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is a sweetheart, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brothers, F/F, F/M, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro cant cook at all, adam is the mom, angsty, ansgt, broganes, broganes before hoeganes, bros, brotherly bond between good brothers, but only like 2 inches taller than lance, i love angst so be ready when it hits ya, i stan shiro and keith so they will interact a lot, james is het passing but he is pansexual, james is probably a bitch, keith and pidge are best friends forever dont come for me, keith has many gay panics, keith is tall, klance, lance also maybe sings, lance maybe plays guitar, really angsty, so basically same height, writing adam makes me so happy he's so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pnce/pseuds/Pnce
Summary: Summer has ended and it's time to go back to school. But Keith and Lance's rivalry has just never let up. But what seems to be a trail of unfortunate coincidences may actually be a curse. Will they get along anytime soon? If not, Romelle always keeps the peace. Meanwhile Pidge and Hunk build cool robots and Lotor and Allura hold hands.





	Sing for me, Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so please excuse any writing mistakes. i hope it's good enough and i hope you enjoy the first chapter. i want this story to go slow but not painfully slow, but we'll see where this goes! I've got lots of great ideas

Lance and Keith were always rivals. Even since they were young kids arguing over who gets the next turn on the swing, to arguing over who does what on the project they were assigned to do together. It didn’t seem like they hated each other, more like they always wanted to compete. Try to see who is the best at anything. Seriously….Anything at all. Eating, running, even who can get the highest score on an arcade game and have it sit on the #1 list for all eternity. Like always, it ends up badly and they actually seem..happy. As if all those years of bickering and insulting just didn’t exist, and they actually seemed like friends more than anything.

\---

“Keith?” A knock on the door, slow and a bit too soft to use to try and wake someone up. The door opened and Adam walked in. “It’s time for school. You had all summer to sleep.”

Keith groans and turned over, as if he didn’t hear anything at all. Adam swiftly walked towards the black curtain over the window, pulling it back, revealing some light as the sun was only beginning to rise. Adam looked back over to Keith, huffing before pulling the covers off of him. Keith whined and curled up into a ball. The sudden removal of his comforter gave him chills, but it was his fault he only wore a shirt and underwear to bed.

“Be ready in 10 minutes, I already made breakfast.”

School? Now? Why so soon, it feels like it just let out. It took a great deal of effort, but Keith soon managed to crawl his way out of bed. He slipped on some socks before walking over to his closet, pulling out ripped jeans, a cropped leather jacket, and a burgundy shirt. Keith walked over to his dresser, seeing messy black hair and slight eye bags. “Jeez, looks like I was up all night,” he thought as he began to brush out his tangled locks. After finishing he put on his signature finger-less gloves and headed out of his room. Keith walked towards the hallway bathroom, picking up his toothbrush and toothpaste as soon as he walked in. After brushing his teeth he made his way to the kitchen, seeing Shiro and Adam greet him as he walked through the doorway.

“Rough night? You look like you’re back in your goth phase,” Shiro asks, trying to hide a smirk. As if his dad jokes were funny, but Keith loves him too much to not find them amusing.

“Haha, very funny,” Keith scoffed and said tediously. He sat down on a stool next to the island and began eating his breakfast. Cold but good nonetheless. Adam was always a great cook, thank goodness because Shiro would easily burn instant noodles in the microwave. Adam walked into the kitchen, putting his plate in the sink.

“Why don't you dress up? It's for your first day back after all.”

“Dress up? For what? I don't have anyone to impress.”

Adam was always wondering if Keith had ever liked anyone. A bit annoying but there was no use. Keith wasn't really fond of ‘finding the one’ or however Adam had phrased it. He was never good with people anyway.

Keith finally finished his breakfast quickly putting his plate in the sink before heading back to his room, putting his shoes on as he walked in. His phone began to buzz excessively, seriously disturbing him. He huffed and it picked it up, seeing that it was none other than Pidge who was blowing up his phone.

xxx

P: where r u??

K: I’m still at home

P: well get ur butt down here, i don’t have a personal chauffeur for nothing

K: Jeez, don’t rush me. I’ll be there soon

P: yeah you better be >:(!

K: Why don’t you buy us coffee in return?

P: in ur dreams

K: There’s no way you’d be in my dreams, it’s only for cool people

P: ur so lame, fine i’ll buy us coffee ;P

xxx

Keith hurried up and grabbed his bookbag, getting his keys out of his nightstand drawer. Although he would much rather ride his motorcycle because he isn’t that good at driving, he just doesn’t want it to get stolen.

“I’m leaving,” Keith stated as he walked towards the front door.

“Wait wait wait,” Adam said while scurrying up to Keith, turning him around before he left. He began to use his thumbs to get the dry crust from the corners of Keith’s eyes, and fixing his hair making it less of a mess. Keith squirmed, trying to escape his grasp but to no avail.

“Now you can go,” Adam said with a smile, looking too confident for something so unexciting.

“What, are you my mom or something?” Keith scoffed while opening the door.

“No but i’ll be your brother-in-law soon.” Adam had such a weird goofy smile on his face, it was almost amusing. Almost. Keith rolled his eyes, opening the door.

“Drive safe and don’t take candy from strangers,” Shiro spoke, sticking his head up over the couch. Keith stuck out his tongue before walking out the door.

~~~

Keith pulled up at Pidge’s house, waiting for her outside. He knew she would show up after a minute or so and he was right. She came rushing out and running to the car door, opening it up and slamming it shut when she sat down. She was wearing navy blue overalls with way too many buttons on them and a light green shirt. Her hair was pulled into two buns like rat ears on the side of her head. They were tied with long green ribbon.

“Hey watch it! This is a new car,” Keith said assertively. If he even put a scratch on this thing then Adam would have his head.

“Stop naggin’ me, Crayola. I’m getting us coffee and this is the thanks I get?” Pidge uttered melodramatically.

“Why do you still call me that?” Keith started the car and began to drive off.

“Because it’s a treasured memory of mine.” Smiling deviously Pidge pulled out her wallet to get the money ready for coffee.

Keith first got that nickname in 8th grade when Pidge managed to convince him that a pink crayon was actually candy in the shape of a crayon, daring him to eat some of it. Keith hates that memory, he got played by a 6th grader of all people. Pretty pathetic in all honesty, but ever since then the nickname stuck.

“Oh, we have to pick up Romelle too. I said we would give her a ride.”

“Seriously? You can’t just be giving out free rides when it’s not your car. Gas is not cheap.”

“Well she’s our friend and I was just being nice.”

“Since when have you been such a ‘nice guy’?” Keith scoffed.

“Oh Crayola, I've always been nice. Just...maybe not always to you.”

~~~

Keith and Pidge pull up to Romelle’s house, honking the horn for her to come outside already. Romelle comes rushing out after a few honks, walking over to the car and getting in the backseat on the driver side. Her outfit was as elegant as always, wearing a light blue sundress with pink flowers dotting the left side under the waist. Her hair was braided into a crown, having the rest of her locks fall down her back. Her wrist was riddled with bracelets and a few wristbands.

“You guys are unnecessarily loud,” she accused, her tone clearly somewhat irritated.

“Well Pidge would have called but she just wanted me to honk the horn.” Keith claimed

Pidge smiled, chuckling a little in her annoying devil voice. “Well what can I say, it's a much easier way to get you to come outside. And it's fun too.”

“I am not amused. Those car horns make my ears hurt.”

Both Keith and Pidge groaned dramatically, as if they knew what was on the other's minds.

“You're way too sensitive, Mel,” Keith explained.

“Yeah Romey, just chill out. Don't get so worked up, kinda like how Keith is whenever Lance teases him.” Pidge smirked, nudging Keith on the arm.

“Ah-I forgot about that,” Keith sighed.

“You forget every year, and I don't _possibly_ see how,” Romelle replied.

\---

Lance has teased Keith for the past 10 years. Ever since he moved to Florida in the 3rd grade. But somehow they've ended up going to the same school. Every. Single. Year. It's unreal and maybe one of the best worst things Keith has had to endure. But he still manages to forget it, but this is his senior year so maybe he can finally get away. But even so, he would miss the constant insults and teasing.

\---

The trio finally pulled up to the school, parking in the same spot they have been for the past two years. Keith stepped out, Romelle and Pidge following. They started to walk to the school, standing shoulder to shoulder.

“Does this place look….  _different_  to you? It seems different,” Romelle stated.

“Yeah, a little bit. But I don't see why they did. It looked fine before,” Keith proclaimed.

“ Weeeeell ,” Pidge said, dragging out her voice, “Everything needs a change every now and then. Just like you getting way taller.”

“One less thing for Lance to annoy me about,” Keith sighed.

Suddenly a voice called over to the trio, “Hey guys! Wait for us”

The three turned around and Hunk, Lance, and Allura were walking towards them. Keith’s expression began to lower into something a bit more intimidating. He met eyes with Lance, seriously just wanting to walk away. But he hasn’t seen Hunk or Allura in about a week? He’s staying for them only. Allura and Hunk.

“Mullet,” Lance uttered, crossing his arms and staring directly into Keith’s eyes as if he was asserting some type of dominance.

“McClain,” Keith replied, but a bit of a sigh added to his voice.

Hunk, Pidge, Romelle, and Allura all looked at each other, rolling their eyes almost simultaneously. The day barely started and there’s so much tension already.

“You’re taller.”

“You’re….The same,” Keith replied while he eyes Lance up and down.

It’s been a while hasn’t it? Lance and Keith both have mutual friends but they just don’t seem to get along unless forced to. After Hunk manages to pull away their stare, they all walk inside. Teachers are outside saying to go to homeroom to get schedules and let anyone who is late have the chance to get theirs. Homeroom is sorted by last name and grade, luckily for Keith, his last name is only a letter away from Lance’s. But Romelle’s last name is Lilium, so she keeps the peace.

~~~

Sitting in homeroom, Romelle and Lance talk a lot while Keith decides to stay quiet. He doesn’t want to spark anything unnecessary.Did Lance’s hair get curlier? Or maybe he has more freckles. He must have spoke too soon before since he didn’t look at him long enough. But something is surely different.

Lance glanced over at Keith, raising his eyebrow and his mouth moving into a smirk. “Wow I know I'm handsome but I don’t like _you_ staring.”

“Watch out Romelle, his stupid is contagious,” Keith retorted, whispering it over to Romelle while keeping eye contact with Lance. He said it just loud enough that Lance could hear it.

“Oh yeah? Well-”

“Oh stop it you guys, you were doing so well,” Romelle interrupted, pouting falsely because she knows that’s what gets her what she wants.

They both mouthed “Fine”, not really wanting Romelle to go on a rant.

~~~

Pidge and Hunk had the same homeroom since they had last names with first letters right next to each other. Surely they had already caught up, but they did have a few things to talk about

“Did you finish the robot you were making yet?” Hunk exclaimed excitedly.

“Surely did! He flies too, his name is rover,” Pidge started to lower her voice, leaning closer to Hunk, “I brought him here.”

“No way? Where is he, I wanna see!”

Pidge reached into her backpack, pulling out a grey triangular shape with turquoise marking all over it. It had a smaller triangle in one of the corners with something that looked like it lights up.

“I wanted a more practical design, easy to have around y’know? I still need to configure him so he isn’t jittery. Maybe i’ll make him talk?” Pidge grabbed her chin, starting to think.

“Nah, I think he’s good with just regular robot sounds. But maybe he can relay messages or copy a voice?” Hunk suggested

Pidge gasped, her eyes widening, “Hunk Garrett you’re a genius! Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Maybe because you kept wanting something _‘practical’_ ”

“Yeah I guess you’re right. Maybe you can help me after school?”

“Absolutely”

“Awesome! Punk making magic happen again”

“Are you going to submit him for the science fair next year?”

“Are you kidding? Rover isn’t a project, he’s my friend. I’ll have something new by that time anyway. Or maybe i’ll make a volcano.”

“Volcano? That’s basic, Pidge,” Hunk explained

Pidge’s eyes lit up, “No like a REAL volcano! One with super hot lava.”

Hunk looked fairly concerned, mainly because she started chuckling but in an evil way. He knows she would be up to no good whenever that happens

“No no no, no way. You are not doing that, that’s so so dangerous.”

“Come ooooonnnn. Like Lance once said “Where’s your sense of adventure??”

“That doesn't fit this situation at all,” Hunk replied, his voice cracking a bit

“Garret. Come get your schedule,” The teacher said, sort of butting into Hunk and Pidge's conversation.

Hunk got up, grabbing the schedule and sitting back down.

“Oh man I hope we have some classes together”

“Hah! Even if we didn't I could change em,” assured Pidge.

The teacher then called out for Pidge shortly after a few other names. Pidge got up, looking at her schedule excitedly. She got robotics this year finally. She wasn’t able to get it her freshman year, but now that she does it’s like a dream come true.

“Yes yes yes! I’m so excited to finally get robotics, I wonder what cool stuff we will make in there.” Pidge exclaimed.

“I’m glad you got that class, you’ve been wanting it so badly. But….What other classes do you have? I wanna know if we have any electives together.”

Hunk had gotten a fitness class and a drawing and painting class for his electives. They seemed simple and easy to do. Easy credit is the best credit.

Pidge put a hand on her hip while holding out the paper, listing off the classes she had. “Well I’ve got Algebra 2, Literature, Animal Science, Us History, Robotics, Graphic Design, Art and Fitness. In that order.”

“We only have Fitness together... And I have Lit for 3rd period, but it’s unlikely they would put us in the same class. Well it’s better than nothing.” Hunk sighed

“Oh ho ho, I have 12th grade Lit. American Lit.” Pidge smirked, raising her eyebrow a bit

“What?! You’re just that good at literature that you’re in a senior class even though you’re a sophomore? God, Pidge that’s no fair…” Hunk pouted, jealous of Pidge’s insane wit.

~~~

Keith, Romelle and Lance had finally gotten their schedules, but Lance and Keith were far from happy. They had a whopping 6 classes together, what are the odds? This unfortunate event of coincidences is going to be the death of them.

Keith looked down at his schedule, rather dull and agitated.

“I’m not sure if you know, but staring at your paper won’t make it change mullet.”

Keith popped his head up, eyebrows low and his eyes sharp. “I don’t have the mental capacity to deal with you all day. This is ridiculous.”

  
“Aww come on guys, maybe this is a sign that you should get along? Especially since you’re going to be seeing each other almost every second of the school day,” Romelle assured. She felt their pure, raw, untamed aggressive energy that they kept throwing at each other and she would probably pass out soon from it.

“You tell him that. He’s the one who started this dumb rivalry in the first place.” Keith explained.

“What? No way, it was your fault for being a stuck up, rich know it all,” retorted Lance.

“I’m neither rich nor stuck up, you idiot.”

~~~

Allura sat in her homeroom, really wishing one of her friends was in the same class with her. Lotor had an “A” last name, so he should be here, but he just hasn’t arrived yet. He hasn’t responded to any of her messages either, where could he be? Suddenly, as if on cue, Lotor walked through the door.

“My apologies, i’m a bit late.”

“Well it’s only homeroom. We have time,” Allura replied, smiling with bright eyes while staring at Lotor.

Lotor smiled softly back at Allura before walking over to the teacher’s desk to get his schedule. He sat down in a desk behind Allura’s, putting his bag in an empty desk beside him.

“What happened, why were you ignoring me?” Allura whined, but feeling concerned and curious to what kept Lotor all that time.

“I’m sorry, love. I actually overslept. I thought that I had my alarms on and to my surprise, I did. I just slept through every single one,” Lotor explained.

“Alright fine, i’ll forgive you, but only because I love you.”

“ I love you dearly, Ms. Astelle”

**Author's Note:**

> xxx = transition from story to text messages  
> \--- = transition from narrative to story  
> ~~~ = meanwhile/time skip
> 
> also sorry for the lotura part being so short, i added it in sort of last minute. bit of a bummer but there will be more soon, don't worry <3


End file.
